1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method of cooperatively controlling inter-cell interference.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a substantial increase in the development and use of various types of radio communication technologies. In addition to voice information, data information may also be quickly transmitted using a 3rd generation (3G) radio communication technology called International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-2000 via a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication technology that is a 2nd generation (2G) radio communication technology. However, in response to the IMT-2000, a wireless broadband Internet (WiBro) (i.e., a next generation radio communication system) is being developed to provide data services at faster data rates than the IMT-2000.
Performing precise additional frequency allocation within a few GHz may be difficult to embody a new radio communication. In addition, an allocated frequency band may be limited. Accordingly, frequency interference may occur between different devices.
In a next generation mobile communication field, development of a technology to cooperatively control inter-cell interference may enhance an entire cell capacity and a capacity of an edge user. For example, a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) algorithm may be used. The CoMP algorithm may be classified into a cooperative scheduling (CS) scheme of exchanging only scheduling information, a coordination beamforming (CB) scheme of exchanging the scheduling information and channel information, a joint processing (JP) information scheme of exchanging the scheduling information, the channel information, and data, and the like.
In the conventional JP scheme, a base station may allocate, to a terminal belonging to another base station, a resource denoting that the base station may need to allocate a terminal belonging to the base station. However, application of the JP scheme to the base station may reduce an amount of resources of the terminal belonging to the base station. Accordingly, the JP scheme may most effectively enhance a frequency efficiency in a cell edge, whereas the base station may not actively use the JP scheme.